juegos wing
by princesa mia peacecraft
Summary: los g-gundam y las chicas se enfrentaran en un programa donde sabran quien es el ganador.


**Juegos wing**

Año 197 a.c

En camerino

Paulina: bueno señor director veo que tendremos de invitados al elenco de gundam wing

Director: así es, ya debieron de haber llegado

Paulina: ok mejor deme lo juegos que vamos hacer este día.

Fuera de camerinos

Donde los chicos o mejor dicho donde los g-boys

Duo: aah no puede creer que vamos a salir en QUE JUEGA$..!

Quatre: cálmate duo así con esa emoción vas a asustar a la presentadora

Duo: es que este programa es mi favorito no me lo pierdo.

Trowa: no piensas decir eso en público

Duo: mmm…. No se tal vez

Wu-fei ¬¬: por favor eso ya seria el colmo siempre que nos invitan a los programas tú te quieres robar toda la atención.

Duo: XD no… no es cierto

Quatre: ya cálmense somos un equipo no peliemos

Trowa: Quatre tiene razón

Duo: heero estas muy callado que te pasa no te alegra venir al programa

Heero: hm ya sabes que esto no me gusta, no se porque acepte venir a esto

Duo: vamos no seas aguafiestas

Heero: hm

En eso momento se abre la puerta y entra la presentadora del programa

Paulina: chicos que gusto volver a verlos

Duo: paulina me encanta tu trabajo como conductora de este programa soy tu fan

Paulina: duo gracias por el alago pero al contrario yo soy tu fan

Trowa: espera un momento y no es que eras la conductora de hi paulina! Que haces tu aquí

Paulina: querido Trowa me contrataron ya que les gusta mi trabajo. Pero bueno dejemos la charla para después aun tengo que ir a saludar a sus oponentes, tomen estos trajes son los que usaran para los juegos.

Quatre: no los ponemos ahora

Paulina: no yo les diré cuando solo miran si son de su talla, y si no me avisan para que les manden otros.

Paulina sale del camerino de los chicos, y se dirige al de las chicas

Paulina: hola chicas que gusto que hayan aceptado la invitación

Sally: el gusto es nuestro y mejor aun si vamos a ganarles a los chicos

Chicas: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Paulina: muy bien ellos no saben que Uds. Son las retadoras así que lo dejare en sorpresa, así aquí están sus trajes mídanselos haber si les queda si, no me avisan y yo se los cambio.

Paulina sale del camerino.

Relena: que emoción

Hilde: ya quiero ver la cara de los chicos cuando nos vean

Sally: hahaha o mejor dicho cuando les ganemos

Camerino de los chicos.

Duo: me pregunto contra quien nos enfrentaremos

Quatre: eso es lo de menos

Duo: no me digas que el juego lo tomaras como diversión

Quatre: si

Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Tenemos que ganar

Trowa: y porque quieres ganar

Heero ¬¬: no me digas que es otra dotación de sopas instantáneas por un año?

Duo: je…je… aun recuerdan eso

Trowa: por supuesto tuvimos que comer eso contigo unas 40 noches

Duo: hahaha así ya lo recuerdo pero eso fue en el pollo feliz, ah que programa tan bello

Todos enojados: NI QUE LO VUELVAS A REPETIR.

Asistente del Director: chicos ya el programa comenzara y paulina los quiere ya.

Duo: ok no hay problema ahí vamos

Los g-boys salieron del camerino dirigiéndose donde paulina los estaba esperando.

Paulina: ok chicos Uds. Entran por la puerta azul conforme mi asistente les diga ok.

Duo y Quatre: ok

Wu-fei, trowa y heero: hm

En el camerino de las chicas entra el asisten

Asistente: chicas están listas paulina dice que ya va a comenzar el programa así que ya salgan pero que tengan cuidado en que los chicos las vean.

Hilde: ok no te preocupes

En el escenario

Director: listos todos

Todos: si

Director: ya sabes paulina aquí están tus tarjetas

Paulina: si

Director de escena: al aire en 5…4…3…2…1… en vivo

(Se escucha una música cursi como de comercial barato)

Paulina vestida con un vestido top rosa cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla con unas zapatillas negras: hola a todos y bienvenidos a….

Publico: JUEGOS WING

Paulina: el día de hoy tenemos a unos participantes de lujo por parte de los varones y por parte de las chicas también quieren saber quienes son

Publico: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Paulina: muy bien para el equipo de los hombre ellos guapos, fuertes, únicos con trabajos diferentes al igual que sus gustos, solos son fuertes pero unidos son invencibles demoled la bienvenida a al soldado de plomo heero yuy

Publico: AAAAAAAAAAAAH.

Paulina: al que siempre nos sacara una sonrisa el más animado de todos duo maxwell

Publico: .

Paulina: al que desafía la gravedad con ese fleco que tiene trowa barton

Publico: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW.

Paulina: al siempre lindo y carismático Quatre rabera winner

Publico: AAAAH TE AMAMOS

Paulina: al defensor de la justicia pero 100% machista wu-fei chang

Publico: BUUUUUH, PERO AUN ASI SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, BUUUUUUH

Paulina: hola chicos que tal listo para ganar

Duo: claro duo maxwell siempre esta listo

Paulina: muy bien pero antes deben de conocer a sus oponentes

Paulina: ellas son bellas por lo que dicen por ahí, se jugaron un papel importante en la serie cada una tiene su personalidad y forma de pensar diferente y hoy no serán el sexo débil ellas son….

Duo: O : no puede ser esta hablando de las chicas

Quatre, trowa, heero, wu-fei: QUE… o.O

Paulina: relena, Hilde, catherin, dorothy y saly.

Publico. Gri… gri… gri…

Paulina: por favor aunque sea un aplauso

Publico con miradas asesinas

Paulina: mejor no o.o

Relena: hola publico como estas

Publico anti-chicas: estábamos mejor sin ti

Publico de parte de las chicas: bien

Paulina: hola chicas que tal estas

Hilde: estamos bien gracias por preguntar

Chicos: QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ

Dorothy: paulina nos llamo y nos invito algún problema

Quatre: NOO. NO. COMO CREES

Heero: relena

Relena: heero

Heero: relena

Relena: heero

Paulina poniéndose en medio de los dos les dice: así nunca van a ganar

Heero: hm tienes razón

Paulina: lo se, bueno para comenzar tiene que ponerle nombre a sus equipos y poner quien es el capitán de acuerdo

Todos: de acuerdo

Paulina: presten atención, tiene 20segundos para pensar en el nombre de su equipo y elegís el capitán. Desde ahora

Donde los chicos

Duo: que tal duo y los embotellados

Todos: nooo.

Heero: que tal los soldados de plomo

Duo: no todos somos como tu

Trowa: que tal boys-star

Wu-fei: suena como gays.

Duo: que tal churascos amarillo

Trowa: eso esta en español

Wu-fei: nataku

Heero: solo en eso piensas

Quatre: los love wing

Heero: sos hombre o te dejaron caer

Duo: ya lo tengo los g-gundam

Todos: si muy razonable.

Heero: ahora quien es el capitán

Donde los chicas.

Relena: que tal peace and love.

Dorothy: no todos amamos la paz

Relena T.T

Sally: mmm. Las num.1

Relena: no solo me recuerda a heero

Hilde: las mamis lindas

Catherin: ni casadas que estamos

Dorothy: las anti-duo

Hilde: oye

Dorothy: que no lo soporto

Sally: las anti-boys

Relena: suena muy aniñado

Hilde: que tal las rositas fresitas

Todas ¬¬ : nooo.

Hilde: bueno yo decía

Catherin: ya se las space-girl, porque la mayoría venimos del espacio

Todas: SIIIIIIIIIIII.

Hilde: ahora hay que elegir la capitana

Donde los chicos

Heero: que yo quiero ser el capitán

Duo: no yo

Heero: yo

Duo: que yo

Trowa: lo mejor será decidirlo

Duo y heero: de acuerdo

Quatre: yo creo que el capitán debe ser duo porque el conoce estos programas mejor que nosotros.

Duo: gracias Quatre

Wu-fei: para mi heero porque creo que el nos podrá llevar a la victoria

Heero *.*: hm bien dicho

Duo: solo faltas tu trowa

Donde las chicas

Relena: lo mejor será que Hilde sea la capitana ya que ella ve este programa con duo

Dorothy: tienes razón

Catherin: de acuerdo

Sally: igual

Hilde: gracias chicas no las decepcionare

Las chicas: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Paulina: ok quedan 5…

Donde los chicos

Heero: ya decide

Paulina: 3…

Duo: si dame el voto a mi

Paulina: 1…

Trowa: duo

Paulina: tiempo

Duo: .

Duo empezó a correr de alegría por todo el estudio festejando ser el capitán

Paulina: por favor acérquense los dos equipos

Paulina: muy bien el capitán del equipo de los hombre quien es

Quatre: duo

Paulina: muy bien duo dime como se llama su equipo

Duo: los g-gundam

Paulina: ooh muy interesante, que tienes que decirles a tus oponentes

Duo: que vamos a ganar

Chicos: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Paulina: muy bien duo vuelve a ti grupo, ahora del equipo de las chicas que pase la capitana

Paulina: muy bien Hilde podrías decirnos como se llama su equipo

Hilde: las space-girl

Duo: hahahahhaha que nombre mas graciosos

Hilde: ash tu cállate cuando te ponga las manos encima lo lamentaras

Paulina agarrando a Hilde del brazo: cálmate y mejor dinos que quieres decirles a tus contricantes.

Hilde: que les vamos a ganar

Paulina: ok pero antes de continuar demoled la bienvenida por primera vez a dos personas que esta día serán conductores con migo ya que es programa especial ellos son el matrimonio peacecraft

Relena y heero: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Paulina: si como lo escucharon ellos son Lucrecia noin más conocida como noin y el conde relámpago miliardo peacecraft

Aparecen noin con un vestido color naranja con café y miliardo vestido formalmente con un saco negro.

Noin: hola paulina gracias por invitarnos : D

Paulina: no gracias a Uds.

Miliardo: hola publico (N.A: parece que este ha visto mi programa)

Publico: hola papasote

Noin ¬¬

Paulina: bueno es hora de comenzar con el juego ADIVINA LA PALABRA

Duo le dice a los chicos en vos baja: esto se trata que pondrán a uno de nosotros para adivinar una palabra, Quatre tú eres el indicado

Noin: este juego trata de adivinar que palabra aparecerá en la pantalla ya que a esta le faltan silabas y letras

Paulina: así es y veamos quien será el que concursara para el equipo de los hombres

Miliardo: mi querida pau, del equipo de los g-gundam tenemos a Quatre

Paulina: muy bien sabía decisión, y para el de las más bellas las chicas

Noin: para el de las chicas las space-girl tenesmo a relena

Paulina: muy bien comenzamos

Paulina: Quatre tienes 1 min. Y 30 segundos para responder la mayor cantidad de palabras, dinos que palabra es esta C_IEN_A

1:20 Quatre: mmm. COMIENZA

Paulina: muy bien y esta TE_NA

1:15 Quatre: TERMINA

Paulina: correcto siguiente MA_MONI_

Quatre: mmm

Paulina: Quatre piensa te quedan 59 segundos

Chicos: vamos Quatre

Quatre: MATRIMONIO

Paulina: correcto PA_NIDA_

: 40 Quatre: PATERNIDAD

Paulina: correcto NU_DO

: 30 Quatre: NUBLADO

Paulina: correcto _MORA_

: 20 Quatre: mmm

Paulina: vamos Quatre te quedan 10 segundos

Quatre: ENAMORADO

Paulina: correcto DI_IL

: 05 Quatre ¿?

: 01 Quatre: DIFICIL

Paulina: tiempo muy bien Quatre en el ultimo segundo tuviste 7 respuestas correctas ahora es el turno de las chicas

Noin: así es y dinos relena te sientes nerviosa

Relena: no

Noin: muy bien ya vistes como es el procedimiento así que comenzamos.

Continuara….


End file.
